Professor Layton and the Mysterious Call
by PhoenixMarauderXx
Summary: Professor Layton embarks on his all new adventure to investigate the mysterious call. Set after Lost Future. I do not own Professor. All credit goes to Level-5.


Professor Layton and the Mysterious call

It had been a while since Luke had departed. Layton sat at his desk that was stacked high with archaeology related text books. He stared longingly out of his window sipping his piping hot tea every so often. The steam rose from his cup, contorting then fading. The light from the sun glistened on the surface of the liquid. He continued to gaze. The streets were busy with people going about there daily business. Like worker ants rushing to different parts of their colony. It reminded him of puzzle he once completed with his apprentice, Luke. Layton sighed. He knew that now Luke lived further away there adventures would be less frequent. Even though he had Flora, somehow, it just wasn't the same without his devoted apprentice. A thought occurred in his head. Maybe, just maybe he should take the request from Luke of a brand new adventure. A smile grew on his face as he thought. He read through the document that came with his letter. It seemed like a very complex case and it definitely piqued his intellectual curiosity. However he noticed something while he was reading. It did not clarify Luke's house number. Instead there was some sort of puzzle. It said…

My friend and I are having a conversation. They turn to me and say

"_My house number is 44 but what is yours?"_

_I reply by saying "My house number is yours plus half of mine," _

What is my house number?

Layton had to think about this for a moment. He had a few hint coins lying around but he did not want to waste them. He took a deep breath then began to think.

"Oh course," Layton exclaimed, realising the solution to this puzzle "It must be 88 – if you take away half of Luke's house number you get the friends house number and we know that it is 44," This was correct. Layton had gained thirty picarats.

"A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved," he said to himself. Now that he had worked this out he could continue replying to Luke's letter.

Layton searched his desk but it seemed to be empty of anything suitable for writing. He manoeuvred his hand through each of his draws. Eventually he grasped something that felt like a pen. He pulled it through the draw cluttered with various texts and old letters. It was a fountain pen. He stared at its golden patterns for quite some time. There was an engraved message on the side of its lid. A lump formed in his throat as he read it. Rosa wandered in, sweeping as she went. The Professor hardly noticed. Rosa could see the Professor was staring at something so she came over to see what it was.

"What is it?" she asked him softly. Her voice was calm and reassuring. The Professor jumped when he heard her speak, still holding the pen in his hand.

"Nothing," he exclaimed pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Oh it's just you were staring at something," she explained then noticing something in his hand. "What have you got there?"

He lifted his hand to reveal a golden fountain pen. Rosa picked up the pen and examined it. She noticed the message. It said '_For my dearest Hershel, love Claire'._

"Still trying to hang on to what little bit of her you have left?" she asked softly. The Professor said nothing. She placed the pen onto the table. She looked over at his desk and noticed the letter from Luke. She smiled.

"Never been one to ignore requests, have you Professor?" she asked. Layton looked round to see what she was looking at and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"No, besides as it is from my number one apprentice," he said with a smile gradually spreading across his face.

"Well you'd better not keep him waiting then," she laughed. She continued her sweeping. The Professor picked up the pen and a fresh piece of paper, and then began to write.

'_Dear Luke,'_

_I am writing to respond to your previous letter. I am delighted to hear that you are settled in your new home. It is nice to hear that you are well. As for me I have been fine. The main reason I am writing to you is this matter that you wish for me to assist you with. I must admit I found it quite perplexing. That is why I think it is perfect for you and I. After all every puzzle has an answer. I read through the document that was enclosed in the letter thoroughly and am really looking forward to investigating further. I will come and visit you as soon as I can. But, until then_

_Your friend and mentor_

_Professor Hershel Layton_

Layton placed his pen on the table. He smiled as he read through his letter. He arose from his seat and walked over to a shelf. On this shelf there was a box. It was made of mahogany but had a bronze handle. He carefully lifted it off of the shelf. Inside this box were various different papers. His hand was a diver leaping into this ocean of writing materials. After a few moments he pulled out an envelope. He placed the letter inside the envelope, sealed it and wrote on the address. Just then Flora wandered into the room.

"Good afternoon," she said greeting the Professor.

"Good afternoon to you also," he said. The professor thought for a moment. He wondered if he should tell Flora that he was planning to visit Luke. Flora was already aware that Luke had written to the Professor but she did not about the document explaining the predicament that Luke and his village seem to be facing. He did not want to put her in any danger. He made a promise to the residents of St Mystere that he would keep her safe and that is what he shall do. But then again she would be left alone and considering the length of time she spent in that tower she probably despises being alone.

"Flora, dear," Layton asked "How would you like to join Luke, and I, in investigating strange events in Luke's village?"

"Of course Professor," she exclaimed "I would be delighted to join you," Flora was now grinning from ear to ear at the fact for the first time they had actually considered taking her on one of their adventures. She ran up to Layton and hugged him enormously. He jumped at first but then chuckled lightly. The Professor then remembered he had to post the letter.

"Flora," he asked "If you really want to help you could drop this letter into the nearby post box so Luke knows we are willing to help him,"

"Anything for you Professor," Flora smiled. Layton passed her the letter. She quickly ran to the door and proceeded to the post box to post the letter. The smile never left her face. Meanwhile Layton went and sat back at his desk. He sipped his tea, its warmth was soothing. He was now deep in thought. He looked over at the Grandfather clock. The hands were forever rotating round. Time, it's a precious thing. Never to be tampered with. He looked out of his window and saw Flora running up the path. A few moments later she burst in.

"I did it Professor, I posted it," she said sounding very pleased yet slightly out of breath.

"Thank you Flora, it is much appreciated," the Professor said.

A few days had past since Layton had sent the letter to Luke. Layton was sat at his desk reading an archaeological textbook, the perfect pass time. The knowledge would fill the minds of any who read it. Suddenly, Flora came rushing over to him.

"Professor, a letter has arrived for you!" she said excitedly "I think it could be from Luke," The Professor looked up from the book and turned around. There, he saw Flora waving the letter in the air.

"Calm down," Layton told her "Let me have a look," Flora handed him the letter. The Professor peeled the envelope open. Inside there was a single piece of paper. It indeed was a letter from Luke. It said…

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_I appreciate the fact that you have decided to take me up on my request. It truly is a puzzling dilemma. Besides a true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved, isn't that what you always say? Please come to my village as soon as you can. In fact set off as soon as you have read this letter. This is a problem that cannot just be overlooked. I will look forward to seeing you as soon as I can. _

_Your friend and apprentice _

_Luke_

"It seems Luke expects us to go there straight away," he said looking up at Flora "This could be tricky,"

"Really?" Flora wondered sounding slightly disappointed that they may not be able to go on this adventure "How so?"

"Well as I am a Professor at a university I cannot just drop all of my duties when I feel it is necessary," the Professor explained "You understand that don't you my dear?"

"Yes Professor," she sighed looking down at the floor.

"But…" the Professor continued

"But?" he continued

"We shall see if we can't manage it," he said. The smile returned to Floras face.

"I can hardly wait," she cheered.

They set a couple of days later. The Professor and Flora were sat in the Laytonmobile on their way to see Luke. Flora stared out of the window. The luscious scenery whizzed past her. The trees long arms, covered with sleeves of foliage, reaching out and waving at her.

"Professor?" Flora asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you think Luke will mind that I am coming along with you?" she said "It's just he did not mention me in his letter,"

"Why ever would he not invite you?" he said "You are a smart intellectual young girl, your opinions and contributions are as much valid as those from Luke or I,"

"Really?" she wondered

"But of course, we value the way you help us, that's was a gentleman does" The Professor assured her, tipping his hat to her. Flora smiled. There was a short silence.

"Professor, why exactly are we going to see Luke?" she said "I know their experiencing a problem but that's all I know, no one has explained to me what that problem actually is,"

"I am dreadfully sorry for not being entirely clear so let me shed some light on the subject," he said "Allow me to explain,"

"Yes please do," Flora said eagerly.

"From what Luke has said this is what the problem is," he began "A few weeks ago people began mysteriously missing. Prior to their disappearance they received a mysterious phone call. From the research that Luke has gathered it seems the phone call instructs the listener to head into the nearby forest,"

"So…after they have headed into the forest they go missing," Flora asked

"Exactly," Layton replied.

"Sounds awfully suspicious, I wander what it could be,"

"Well we will just have to wait,"

After two hours or so of travelling they arrived at a small town.

"Gather your things Flora, we've arrived," Layton instructed

"Is that it?" Flora asked pointing into the distance. Layton looked at her then nodded before returning his attention to the road. As they neared the town gate they noticed a figure waiting beside a post box. It was a young boy. As they got closer it seemed more and more familiar. It was Luke.

"Look Professor!" Flora exclaimed, pointing to Luke who had now seen them and had started waving. A huge grin was spread across Flora's face. The Laytonmobile pulled over to the side of the road and then grinded to a halt. Layton stepped out of the car.

"Hello Luke, delightful to see you again," Layton exclaimed. Luke gave Layton a friendly hug as he grinned. He did not seem to have changed since their previous meeting.

"Hello Professor" Luke smiled. Luke and the Professor took a few moments to catch up on old times. Meanwhile, Flora was still sat in the Laytonmobile. As she looked over to see Luke and the Professor having a peaceful conversation she did not feel the urge to go and join them. She felt as if she would be intruding. During their chat Luke looked over to see Flora sitting all alone.

"Flora!" Luke called. Unfortunately she did not hear.

"Why does Flora look so sad?" Luke asked the Professor "Did she not want to come?" Layton turned round and also noticed that Flora had not gotten out seeing Luke.

"Ah I think I know what is bothering her," Layton began "She feels as if you did not want her to come,"

"But why on earth would she think that?" Luke asked, sounding as if he had done something wrong.

"It is probably due to the fact she was not mentioned in your letter," Layton answered. Luke suddenly felt very guilty.

"I didn't mean to exclude her," he said in a somewhat apologetic tone. Layton stared at the boy's sad face. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it my boy," Layton assured smiling down at him "I am sure once we get started on this investigation she will realise that she is important for this as we are".


End file.
